


Fuck You Kuroo!!

by I_got_bored_on_Wattpad



Series: random things i made at 3am [8]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Akaashi Keiji Is So Done, Angst and Humor, Bokuto Koutarou Being Bokuto Koutarou, Car Accidents, Fluff, Kuroo Tetsurou Being an Asshole, Lies, M/M, Near Death Experiences, This Is Not Going To Go The Way You Think, but we love him, it was supposed to be fluff but...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:34:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26412736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_got_bored_on_Wattpad/pseuds/I_got_bored_on_Wattpad
Summary: But doctors say he should be fine!" he added quickly trying to comfort him "Yeah okay he'll be fine," Akaashi said not really sure who he was talking to
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Series: random things i made at 3am [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1916812
Kudos: 6





	Fuck You Kuroo!!

It's been three months since they last saw each other, three months since they last held each other, three months since they felt each other. All because of _Volleyball_ his team needed to leave for THREE. FUCKING. MONTHS. Akaashi quit volleyball after Highschool but Bo kept going and now hes one of the most famous players right up there with Kuroo, Ushijima, and surprisingly Terushima because Hinata's still in school, but that's not my point

Bo's been gone for three months and today he gets back so its no surprise when Akaashi has cleaned that same spot at least four times or when he rearranges that pot as if anyone can see it, and hes obsessively fixing his hair, as he doesnt know when Bokuto will be back he never told him he just assumes soon but when he hears the door open from there room needless to say he was concerned when a worried Kuroo showed up at the house

"K-kuroo? What are you doing come in." He said alarmed "Bo-bokuto's been in a car crash." he panted as if he just ran a marathon "He's been in a what?!" Akaashi yelled on the verge of tears "He's been in a car crash, im taking you to the hospital I'll explain on the way." he said pulling Keiji outta the house and locking the door 

"I- wh-what happened?" he asked buckling up "So he was driving home when a truck went haywire and crashed right into him, needless to say, he's not doing alright..." he sighed before looking at Akaashi on the verge of tears "But doctors say he should be fine!" he added quickly trying to comfort him "Yeah okay he'll be fine," Akaashi said not really sure who he was talking to

They were getting closer to the hospital when suddenly...

Kuroo turned a different way"Umm Kuroo I know you're not the smartest but the hospital is the other way?" Akaashi was getting a bad feeling about this "Oh I know." Kuroo said not even looking at Akaashi "Soo where are you going?" Akaashi was terrified "To the woods im kidnapping you." he said with a straight face and no amusement in his tone "Haha where are we going?" Akaashi was nothing if not persistent "Just wait." he smirked evilly _He looks so scary..._

An hour later they pulled up to what looked to be...their old Highschool "I HATE YOU!!" Akaashi yelled realization dawning on him "I THOUGHT I WAS GETTING MURDERED! BUT NOO MY STUPID BOYFRIEND AND HIS STUPIDER FRIEND WERE PRANKING ME!!" Akaashi was now hitting Kuroo as they made their way inside "Boo!" Bokuto said popping outta nowhere scaring them half to death

"I HATE YOU BOTH!!" Akaashi yelled again "Love you too." Bo laughed pulling him into a hug "No fuck you this was a horrible prank." Akaashi shunned him "Kuroo said you got in a car crash." "Dude that wasnt the plan." Bokuto said hitting Kuroo "Yeah well i forgot so i improvised." he defended 

"By making him think I died?"

"Hindsight is 20/20."

"Dude!"

"I'm sorry! I'll leave you guys to it before you try to kill me"

"Fuck you Kuroo!" Akaashi yelled after him as Bokuto wrapped his arms around him "I love you." he whispered "Love you too, now why our old school?" he finally asked after they went into the gym "Fond memories." Bokuto states "Fond and vivid." Akaashi added, "Hey remember the time we had sex in the storage closet and the club room oh and-" "Yes! I remember." he said blushing deeply, averting his gaze

Bokuto grabbed his chin so he had to look him in the eyes "I know, just wanted to make you blush." Bo teased before pulling him into a soft and tender kiss


End file.
